DnC Discipline no Complaints
by huntingashes
Summary: DCI Hunt is fed up with Drake's lack of respect, after yet another argument he decides it's time to show his DI who's boss with a bit of Discipline...one shot...Adult Content the polite way of saying its smut!
1. Chapter 1

Here we are another smutty one shot...apologies to those of you who are waiting on chapter 2 of "Experimentation" but I had to get this out my mind and onto a page before I went crazy. TRA Ladies - GeneHuntress sorry no fridge this time and Curmy thanks for all the wonderful pics :-)

Contains Adult Content so if you're looking for a light fluffy number this _really_ isn't for you!

Hope you enjoy it, please R&R

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters they belong to the wonderful Kudos, Monastic and BBC**

* * *

Another classic Hunt and Drake argument was under way in CID.

Alex frustrated at the fact Gene wouldn't even consider the possibility that she was right "For Christ sake Guv will you please just listen to me this one time, I know I'm right there's no way they would risk taking the drugs in their own car, they suspect we're onto so they'll use a decoy, we should have uniform on standby just in case..."

She was cut off as he shouted her down "Bollocks they will, Simmons...he's a crafty bugger but he's not that flamin' smart, he'll think he can get away with it right under our noses and i'll tell yer i'm not havin' it Drake no-one gets one over on the Gene Genie"

"But...

"No buts Drake...end of..."

"Wanker" cursing under her breath as she stormed out the doors

"Right lads lets fire up the Quattro and nab us some scummy bastards"

Luigi's a few hours later, Gene is sitting with the boys looking all smug and pleased with himself, Alex is sat up at the bar on her own nursing a glass of red wine and licking her wounds from the sheer scalding that on this occasion Gene Hunt had actually been right. They had intercepted Simmons car as he pulled out a dark side street _and_ to Gene's sheer delight Simmons did in fact have the cocaine. She was preparing herself because she knew that Gene revelled in having the upper hand over her and now for the rest of the week he would remind her everyday that the Gene Genie was right and DI Fruitcake Drake had got it wrong.

Eventually he sauntered up to the bar casually picking up the bottle of wine off the bar and refilled her glass.

"Oh come on sulky knickers at least we caught that scummy bastard...anyways I know it secretly turns you on when the Gene Genie is right" teasing her to see if he could raise a smile

Alex lifted her head looked at him gave him a petulant smile "oh piss off Gene"

"Fine...sit here and sulk on your own but i'll tell you something Drakey you're really gettin' on my tits, one of these days I am really gona have to pull you into line"

She got off her stool and stormed up to her flat pushing him to one side. He wondered back to the boys and sat with a frown. Not even Ray's inappropriate joke about some blonde twins "growlers" were enough to stop him from being annoyed. All of a sudden, he felt the familiar stir in his groin that he always got after they argued, his mind started to wander...oh the things he wanted to do to her...ravish her..own her...make her scream...the list was endless, although he had resigned himself to the fact it would never happen and that she was just a cock tease who liked to flirt with him. _But why oh why did she have to be such a monumental pain in the arse, the bloody posh tart always had to have the last word_!

Alex reached her flat kicking off her shoes and slamming the door shut behind her..._pull me into line who the hell does he think he is..._trying to make herself angry when all it did was get her even more excited. You see Hunt was right it _did _turn her on when he was proved right...he wasn't right very often but on the rare occasions he was, she could see the fire ignite in his eyes and could only watch in admiration as the manc lion pride rose to the surface making her completely weak at the knees. To be fair though Gene Hunt didn't have to do much these days to make her weak at the knees, she had lost count of the times he had made her wet just by standing too close. The sexual tension between them was heading towards overload, with too many innuendos and drunken near misses. Alex decided that soon she would have to take the matter into her own hands and simply ask him whether he really was interested or if it was just another one of his games.

Pent up and frustrated she needed to try and relax or at least try to get the images of **him **out her head! Knowing it was the only place she could let her mind unwind, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Walking towards the bedroom she started to unbutton her shirt just as there was a knock at the door. _Shit _there was only one person it could be...

"Bolly it's me open up, gotta sort this out, stop bein' such a stroppy mare"

She opened the door clutching her shirt together so it didn't fall open

" What the hell do you want...you've already made your point, I know your the bo..."

She was cut off as he leaped forward grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips onto hers. She felt a fire ignite inside her and a throbbing between her thighs, the feeling of wanting to touch him anywhere...everywhere. She grabbed his hair pulling his face closer to hers, her tongue brushing his lips and eventually being granted access to his mouth. He responded pressing harder against her mouth, their tongues duelling frantically as he slipped a hand inside her shirt, literally as soon as he realised it was open exposing her amazing tits. He reached round unhooked her bra to allow for easy access to her breast; he wanted to feel the soft skin beneath his fingers, he slid his hand under the bra cupping the breast and gently took her nub in his fingers slowly caressing it, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. He pushed her head back and kissed down her neck. Alex was helpless, lost in the moment as small soft moans passed her lips. Gene suddenly realising he could hear water running nibbled at her ear and whispered "getting ready to go in the shower were yer Bolls?"

Alex sensed an opportunity to see how far he was willing to take this, looking at him through sulty eyes and bitingher top lip "well yes guv i'm a dirty, _naughty _DI who according to _you_ needs brought into line and I thought well at least the shower might solve one part of the problem"

"And the other part?" swallowing hard as the words left his mouth

Whispering into his ear "Well now that you're here...I suppose you could discipline me..._Guv_?" emphasing the word "Guv" like a little temptress, pushing her hips against him to feel if there was any reaction...he didn't even have to answer as all the blood ran to his groin, an instant erection at the words that had just left her lips, pressing against her thigh craving for her. Trying to regain his composure he stood stern "My discipline is rough DI Drake but I'm sure a feminist like you can take it". He finished undoing the rest of her shirt buttons pushing it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor along with her bra. His attentioned then turned to her jeans in one quick step undone the button and zip, she leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled his head back "your discipline...my rules" she nodded her head biting her lip feeling the moisture growing between her thighs. She had always dreamed about him taking control, using her as his toy and fucking her into submission. He slowly pushed down her jeans and silky knickers, Alex lifting her hips to help slide them off. And there she was, his sexy DI lying completely naked legs a kimber, wanton for his cock. He took a minute to absorb the sight in front of him, a sight he had fantasised about since the day he saw her in that red dress and stockings leaning over the Quattro seductively. He grabbed her hands, put them on his shirt "right DI Drake undress me" she clenched her hands into a fist as if resisting and shook her head trying to get a further rise out of him

"NOW DI Drake"

That low growl was enough to make her come right there and then. Shaking with excitement she quickly undid the buttons pushed it off his shoulders and exposed his bare chest. Oh god, she was desperate to feel his bare skin on hers, she reached out to touch him but he grabbed her wrists "Drake..you do what I tell you, when I tell you..understood?" Nodding "yes guv...understood" smiling at him trying to look innocent through lidded lusty eyes. Still gripping her wrists he moved her hands to his trousers placing them on his belt. She made short work of the buckle and zip, pulling his trousers off his boxers going with them along with those snakeskin boots and socks. She looked down in awe at his massive erection wanting to grab it and put it in her mouth but she wanted to play by the rules and she was sure sucking his cock would be part of the game some how. "Now then, be a good little DI and wiggle that fine arse into the shower" she turned to walk and he lightly slapped her left arse cheek, she shivered with pain and pleasure, she wanted him..NOW!

He followed her into the bathroom, his erect cock throbbing against his stomach he had no idea how long he could make this last, his resolve was fading fast. He wanted to ravish her, but this game was fun...yet another one of his fantasies he was getting to act out; something he never thought in a million years he'd ever get to experience. She stood under the shower, water running down her face and back with little beads running over her breast and stomach. He could've come just watching her, she was gorgeous, even more so when she was wet.

He climbed in, pulling her close flicking his tongue into her mouth, he had pulled her close enough for him to reach with his tongue but just far enough so not to allow her full access to his mouth. He continued to tease her with his tongue, occasionally sucking at her lips, the frustration causing her to moan. He slid his hand down her body, over the curve of her breast, tracing a line down her stomach then eventually reaching her hot, wet centre. He began gently stroking her folds watching as she closed her eyes, moving her hips closer to his hand. He lightly brushed her clit with his thumb only enough for her to flinch and take in a deep breath knowing that if he teased her she would want it more. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his, and for the first time since this encounter began, she saw the illustrious fire burning nearly sending her over the edge. His mouth now fully engulfed hers as the passion began to take hold of him. Without warning, he slipped his index finger inside her hooking it round to massage her G spot, Alex let out a groan of appreciation as with his other hand he grabbed her wrist and wrapped her hand round his cock, guiding it along his shaft.

She obliged of course, drawing in a deep breath at touching him for the first time, he was so hard! She was sliding her hand along his length squeezing and releasing back and forth slowly running her thumb across the tip. Her orgasm was building; the feel of the warm water trickling down her back and neck heightening the sensation of his touch. Feeling her start to quiver, he slid another finger inside whilst using his thumb to stimulate her clit "mmm...fuck...gene..dont stop" the pleasure being re-payed on him with her hands as she stroked his length harder.

He felt himself about to burst as her wet, delicate hands were sliding over his cock and the water running off his head...not wanting to come too soon, he took her hand off him and lifted it onto her breast encouraging her to stroke her wet soft skin. Gene was now pumping his fingers in and out of her, dragging her closer and closer to the edge. He knew Alex was close too, he quickly dropped to his knees lifted her leg over his shoulder and implanted his mouth between her legs. He flicked his tongue against her clit a few times and then "Fuuuuuck Gene...I'm coming...uhuhuh" he felt her walls clamp down on his hand as the slickness inside her increased, flicking until she was reduced to a trembling wreck. The bathroom now filled with steam, so much so they could barely see each other.

He kissed his way back up her body until he was stood facing her once more. He slowly lifted the fingers that had just been inside her and traced them lightly across her wet lips allowing Alex to flick her tongue out and taste herself. A concept which once upon a time Alex would have not found a turn on but with him anything goes; she was willing to do anything he wanted. He leaned into her and with a low growl filled with lust whispered "do you want me to fuck you Alex"

"mmm...oh god...I want you inside me... so badly" her response tainted with desperation and lust, panting tyring to some how catch a breath

He grabbed left arm and turned her round so she was facing the wall. He lifted a handful of soaking hair, kissed her neck and pushed all his weight against her back, crushing her into the wall. "say it again DI Drake...do you want me to fuck you to teach you a lesson?" Running his tongue from her ear along her jawbone and down her neck as if marking his territory as the lust is coursing through his veins; the demon he had tried to keep at bay now rising to the surface The desire and the need now also taking over in Alex "please...gene...fuck me".

With a fistful of her hair he pulled her head back towards his chest "beg me Alex, get down on your knees...and beg me" lowering her onto her knees and spinning her round once more, the water now bouncing off her face. Her head facing his groin, taking his cock in one hand and her hair in other, he began thrusting himself into her mouth, emitting a groan as she accepted everything he had to offer. He continuly thrusted in and out her mouth, alex sucking and licking every inch of him pleading in between thrusts "please...fuck me Guv...im your DI...who needs... taught a lesson" feeling himself about to come he grabbed her up by the wrists to face him once more. He looked at her for re-assurance she was ok, worried he had got carried away and taken it too far. She smiled at him and bit her lip lifted her leg up wrapping it round his waist, his cock now teasing her entrance.

He kissed her hard forcing his tongue into her mouth, he then lifted her other leg up onto the edge of the bath in order to give her some leverage and moved them out from under the shower. In one swift motion he entered her hard, both gasping with pleasure as the relief that something they had both wanted for so long was now reality. He continuously thrusted in and out deeper...harder, Alex rocking her hips in time with his to allow him in deeper squeezing her walls around his cock. She slipped a cheeky hand down to fondle his balls which took him by surprise "Jesus Alex...I should teach you a lesson more often...uh fuckin hell" as he increased the pace whilst running his fingers down from the top of her neck to the base of her spine.

Alex could feel the sensation building in her stomach breathless hands now in his hair pulling his head towards hers , their foreheads touching looking deep in each others lust filled eyes through the steam "Fuck Gene...uh thats it...right there...harder" Their already wet bodies now glistenin with sweat as they both near the edge, with Gene struggling to hold out for much longer as his thrusts are becoming more erratic. He slipped his hand to her clit to encourage her to come quicker and with a few strokes she was gone pulling him over with her, saying each others names as he came deep inside her. His orgasm so intense that with the last few shudders he had to bite Alex's shoulder to stop him from screaming.

He stayed inside her for a few moments, trying to regain his composure. Alex had lifted her legs back down and in order to steady herself, she was leaning forward into Gene's chest, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Once he withdrew from her she reached over and finally turned off the shower. They shared a passionate kiss before both stepping out the shower. Alex grabbed Gene's hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"So Drakey...have you learned your lesson?"

"Maybe...although just to make sure I think you should discipline me again"

"Hmmm yeah, just to be on the safe side"

"Oh and Guv..."

"Yes Bolly?"

"A bit more spanking this time might do the trick" winking at him as she pulled him down onto the bed


	2. Chapter 2

As requested by the TRA ladies, I am pleased to reveal for your reading pleasure...chapter 2...I really hope you like it...I'm more nervous about this one as I've only done one shots before so please R&R !

The usual disclaimer applies, I do not own Ashes to Ashes or the characters - they belong to Kudos, Monastic and the BBC

Enjoy xx

* * *

Alex pulled Gene onto the bed, rolling him onto his back and climbing onto his lap. She was straddling him, kissing him deeply; a kiss full of intent and passion. Alex stopped briefly to look into those amazing steel blue eyes "How about as part of my punishment, I have to do _all _the work this time?" He pushed his forehead against hers "you know Bolls, that's the second best idea you've had all day but first go and get us a drink...its bloody thirsty work shaggin' your brains out" Without hesitation Alex rose to her feet and waggled into the kitchen, no sooner had she left she returned with 2 glasses of scotch. They each took a sip and as they set their glasses down, he grabbed a handful of her arse pulling her down so she is lying flush on top on him. The frantic kissing began once more, tongues darting in and out, they were literally devouring each other as if it were part of some primitive ritual.

Alex was_ really_ enjoying their little "game" they had created but she had an idea that could make it _even _more interesting! Without breaking mouth contact she reached down the side of the bed and picked up one of her scarfs, she then quickly grabbed his wrists and bound them together above his head. She completed the action by fastening the scarf to the post on the headboard. Gene stopped kissing her, his brain slowly registering that Alex Drake had actually just tied him to the bed and by all accounts he wasn't too comfortable with the situation! "Alex un-tie me...now" Ignoring his plea, she got up off the bed and walked round, like a hunter stalking their prey a mischievous smile across her face clearly feeling proud of her actions. "You've had your fun...it's time for me to have mine" as she reached for her glass of scotch, Gene suddenly picking up on something he'd missed when she brought the glass in. Alex drinks her scotch neat like him, however in the glass of scotch she's holding this very second, there are 2 ice cubes. Her eyes fix on Gene, slowly she reaches in to the glass, taking out one of the ice cubes and seductively slips it into her mouth trailing a finger across her lips,

She bends her head down and kisses Gene, he shudders as his tongue hits the coolness of the ice in her warm mouth. She drags her mouth down his chest, using her tongue to push the ice cube onto his skin taking her time circling his nipples. Gene throws his head back with pleasure; the ice causing a sensation to pulse through his entire body even more so in his newly hardened cock. He draws in a deep breath as she reaches his stomach knowing exactly where her next destination will be but Alex is taking her time and waits for the moments to pass, paying particular attention to his hip bone before unexpectedly covering his entire length with his mouth. "Urgh...Alex...Fuck" a shout tainted with both pleasure and pain leaves Gene's lips. He clasps his hands around the post and she continues her assault on his cock. Her mouth now firmly wrapped round it, her tongue running the ice cube up and down his length whilst one of her hands gently caresses his balls. Gene is grunting trying to suppress the need to scream at the coldness against his length, his head thrown back against the bed and he's gasping for air as his whole body tenses up with this new found sensation.

Alex moves back up his body so that once again she is straddling him with a devious smile across her face, just as he heaves out a huge sigh of relief that the ice cube is no longer touching his manhood! She seductively runs the ice cube over her nipple and leans her breasts towards his face "go on Guv...lick it" he flicks out his tongue to catch the water droplets that have formed on her oh so perfect tits. She repeats the same action on the other breast whilst gyrating her warm wet folds over his rock solid erection, teasing him with every movement. Gene lets out a guttural moan, he just wants to be inside her now, she's had her fun and he really wants to fuck her. He momentarily forgets his hands are tied as he jerks them in an attempt to try and pull her down onto his length. He's not used to relinquishing control and now he is beyond horny bordering on desperate, frustration now getting the better of him " Alex...just stop teasing and get riding " Alex felt the moisture grow between her legs, she had the power , she knew he wanted her and she knew the more she teased him, the more he would make her pay for it later.

"Now Guv, it's _your _turn to beg..." discarding the ice cube and sliding back down his body flicking her tongue out to tease his cock, loosely sliding her hand up and down his shaft but not causing anywhere near as much friction as he would like. He shifted once more trying to free himself but it was useless, if he wanted inside her, he realised he would have to submit and beg " Ok Alex, will you please fuck me" she continued teasing ignoring his plea, his patience now wearing thin and frustration etched on his face "Alex I have a hard on the size of the bloody Eiffel tower...please...I need to be inside you"

She raised her head still not acknowledging his words, she moved to straddle him once more grabbing his cock and teasing him at her wet entrance. He raised his hips to try and thrust into her but she simply lifted her hips off him. He was squirming, using every possible muscle to try and get closer to her entrance. As he looked away briefly to the scarf holding him to ransom, she forced her hips down onto him, his cock sliding in hard and filling her completely. She began riding him, rotating her hips roughly running her hands over his chest as he was lifting his hips to meet hers with deep thrusts. Gene was in heaven, she was riding him good and hard, he was panting as expletives rolled off his tongue with only a few words even audible "Fuck...hmmm...so good Alex...so wet" gripping the headboard tightly, eyes closed slipping into oblivion. Alex loved the feel of him inside her, she could feel her orgasm building and slipped her hand between her legs and started to gently rub her clit as she rode him.

She was getting desperate for his touch, he was so good with his hands and yet that was the one pleasure she was denying herself of. He too wanted to touch her, it was sweet torture watching her fucking him without having his hands all over her "Alex...I wanna touch...I wanna make you come". She leaned over and pulled one end of the scarf letting his wrists wriggle free. He sat bolt upright clenching her back and pushing her down even harder onto his length, pulling her head back as he pushed his mouth against her neck . She picked up the pace dragging him close to the edge...he wasn't ready to come yet...not until he's made her pay for teasing him.

Grabbing her arse he rolled her onto her back still inside her as he propped himself up on his elbows to glare down at her, He thrust in deep and hard just once withdrawing all the way to the tip bending down to whisper in her ear "I'm gonna to fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk right for a week Bolly" he repeated the same action only this time withdrawing completely, causing her whimper at the loss of him insider her. He flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her hips up close to his and thrust into her deep, buried to the hilt inside her "Urgh...yeah" building a rhythm he was pulling her onto his cock, pounding her like a rag doll as she was quivering with pleasure "shit...gene...mmm...right there..."

His grip was leaving harsh red marks on her hips and his thighs were slapping off the back of hers; the single most wonderful sound he had ever heard. He then took his right hand and cracked it off her arse cheek as she let out a groan of appreciation "Who's the boss Bolly...?" she didn't answer, her mind lost to the impending orgasm that was fast approaching her senses, so he spanked her again this time a little harder "say it Bolls, _WHO_ is the boss?" The sweat now glistening on his body and his damp hair falling into his face.

With all the coherency she had left she managed " you are Guv, you're the boss", he spanked her once more before whispering in her ear "Good girl Bolly" he reached round and began roughly circling her clit with his index finger. She let out a few breathy moans before "Oh God, I'm coming...fuck dont stop" as her walls clamped down around his cock and shuddered beneath him. Suddenly he could no longer hold on, the white pin head was bursting before his eyes as he thrust a few times more as he came hard, deep inside her collasing his head onto her soaking back.

Eventually he withdrew from her, moving to lie beside her on the bed and pulled her close into his chest. They were both exhausted and spent, two marathon sex sessions within the two hours! He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead "Well Drakey, I'd say lesson learned wouldn't you?" She barley had the energy to answer him, she was still trying to recover from the earth shattering orgasm he had just given her and she knew she would want a shagging like that again.

"Lesson learned Guv, but don't forget discipline is a two step process - reprimanding bad behaviour and rewarding good behaviour". He could feel her smiling into his chest as she spoke. "So now I've been reprimanded...I expect to be rewarded for good behaviour"

"Well Bolls, we'll just have to wait and see then if you're a good little posh tart tomorrow then... wont we..."


End file.
